Carry Me Through
by WALRUSvsUSA
Summary: Ikuto finds Amu sick, and takes her home. What will happen now, with the strawberry and cat?


Me: Hi! I'm WALRUSvsUSA, nice to meet you!

Amu: Can I see the script?

Me: NOOOOO! are you freaking insane? That would ruin the surprise! Now, back to my...stuffs *txt txt txt txt*

Amu: Stop texting! Now let me read the script! Please?! PLEEE-

Me: I SAID NO! *pulls out machete* IF YOU DONT STOP ASKING, SOMEONE IS GOING TO HAVE A BIG CUT!

Amu: O.O

Me: Now since I've been so nice, do the disclaimer!

Amu: But-

Me: But nothing! DO IT!

Amu: Fine, WALRUSvsUSA doesn't own Shugo Chara, because if she did, Ikuto and me would be *shudders* _married!_

Me: If only...

"Amu chi! Amu chi! Amu ch-" "Oi! She's trying to sleep." Ikuto shouted to Yaya with a frown plastered onto his face "hey! She has to wake up eventually" Yaya shot back, "why can't she do it herself, huh? Isn't she old enough to wake up by herself? Ikuto questioned, which led to the two arguing.

Meanwhile, Amu was waking up. "Mmmm...Eh? Ikuto?" Amu mumbled, slowly regaining consciousness. while the arguing Yaya and Ikuto didn't notice, she realized he was unable to lift her body from it's laying position, because when she tried, she felt dizzy, like she was going to faint. She took her arm and tried shoving herself up, she moved an inch or so away from the seat of the bench, but collapsed and fell into sleep before she managed to sit up or stand.

Ikuto P.O.V

_'Why won't this girl shut up? She was the one bothering Amu, end of story. Speaking of which, I think heard Amu mumble something.'_ I thought, before turning my gaze over to the bench where Amu was laying, completely ignoring the 'Yaya' girl. Then I became alarmed. At first glance, everything looked fine. But if you looked again, you could tell something was wrong. Let me show you what I noticed with my good-as-a-cats eyes

She was sweating, and it's January

She would tremble a few times, because of the cold.

She was sleeping, when I heard her mumble a minute ago

Our Shugo Chara's where floating around her with concerned looks on their faces (Including the 'Yaya' girl's.)

She looked...Plain sick, she just had the 'I'm sooo sick' vibe to her.

I sighed; she should have stayed home today, but, hey, now I get to carry her!

Yaya P.O.V

I sighed. He was ignoring me, staring at Amu chi. Why was he staring at her? Cause' Amu chi likes Tadase and Tadase likes Amu chi, so they are gonna get together, I think, wait! Does Ikuto tan like Amu chi too? What if Amu chi likes Tadase AND Ikuto tan!

"Oi! What's wrong with Amu chi!?" I shouted because when I notice him going near Amu chi, I wanted to know why. And Amu chi looked sick! I was worried when he picked her up, so I said "Hey! Where are you taking Amu chi?" Finally, he said "Home. She's sick and I doubt you are strong enough to carry her that far" is what he said back

(sorry about strange wording on that last POV, that's just how I think Yaya thinks, if you think of something better for her to say, tell me! I may even put your idea in! I'll give you credit for the idea!)

Normal P.O.V

'Great, her parents are home! Looks like I can't sneak into the window; it would be strange if your daughter just appeared inside your house. Which leaves only one option...' Ikuto thought unhappily, "here goes..." He muttered aloud before knocking on the door of the Hinamori household. "Moshi Mosh- oh dear!" Amu's mom said worriedly, noticing Amu, sick in a strange boys' arms. (SPOILER! It is before Easter steals Ikuto's violin)

"Is she alright? We where so worried! She said she would be coming home by 4:00 and the hours went by and it became 6:00 and Oh, I was so worried!" Amu's Mom shouted, speaking 90 miles a minute then shouting into the house, "Honey! A boy came with Amu! She's fine!" "A BOY!? I'M RUNNING AWAY AFTER I SEE AMU!" Was Amu's father's response.

"Hmm...?" Amu mumbled, waking up. "Hey, Amu. You feeling better?" Ikuto asked as her eyes fluttered open. "BAKA! What if my parents catch you in my room? What if the- ehhhh~" Amu ranted before feeling faint and laying back down.

"Calm down, baka. It's fine your parents know I'm here"

"Really? How'd you manage to get them to let you in? _And_ convince them to let you in my room?"

"Well... I carried you home, because it looked like you where very sick."

"Oh..."

They sat in silence for a while, until Amu piped up again. "Hey, Ikuto, why aren't you teasing me like you usually are? Is something wrong?" "No, it's just... Never mind" Ikuto sighed, "besides, if I told you, you would think I was lying." "i promise to believe you! Tell me! C'mon!" She shouted in protest, while squirming (which wasn't good for her, considering the fact she was sick)

"Fine, fine. But! You have to stop squirming. You're making your condition worse." he sighed again "The reason is... I'm worried about you, Amu. You looked so fragile, so... Unhealthy. at the park earlier, I was worried..." Ikuto mumbled, with Amu blushing all the way to her ears.

"Well, I would be worried if you got sick, too. So, we're even" Amu said, blushing furiously, until Ikuto spoke again "Hey, Amu?" he asked, leaning in, to the point where there lips where only an inch apart "Eh! Y-yes, Ikuto?" Amu said, blushing more than a tomato, "I...I love you, Amu, now and always. Do you love me back?" he said, with a strangely shy tone in his voice. "EH?! Ikuto... I-I... I love you, too." Amu said back before leaning in to kiss him and...

"Ah ah ah, Amu. I don't wanna get sick" he smiled, before tuning on his heel and leaving.

Me: ay! I finished! ^_^

Ikuto: Ew... Amu almost got me sick.

Amu: s-shut up!

Ikuto: make me...

Amu: Pervert!

Ikuto: Awww, is Amu-_Koi_ thinking dirty thoughts?

Amu: No!

Ikuto: Well, yo-

Me: SHUT UP!

Ikuto: O.O

Amu: O.O

Kari: O.O

Ree: O.O

Ezz: O.O

Grace: ^_^ That's Le-

Me: Don't say my name! I will be stalked! I already shortened all of your name so DONT BLOW MINE!

Grace: =,( I'm sorry...Why is Kari on here? I thought you didn't like her that mu-

Me: Sh! anyway, I is sorry...

Grace: ^_^ Yay! That's Lea for you!

Me: O.O

Grace: What? That's an abbreviation of your name.

Me: I love that nick name! my Nick name is Now... LEA call me Lea, ma peoples! I is loving that nickname!


End file.
